bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DQueenie13/Archive1
Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shun Kazami page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koisuru (Talk) 21:04, April 3, 2009 Neo Dragonoid Vortex It's real. Look under special attack in the collection area on Bakugan.com.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User:Abce2/Blog|''Wribbit!]] 19:53, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :I learned it from Wikipedia. Tell me what you want on it and I'll try it for your sig.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User:Abce2/Blog|''Wribbit!]] 19:55, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::In responce to your second question on the talk page, on the series notice how Drago spins when he opens. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User:Abce2/Blog|''Wribbit!]] 19:56, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::Your new sig is done. It's on my talk page, just copy and paste it (excluding the nowiki tags) to your sig box on preferences. Don't forget to check the box right under it too. If you want different fonts, just ask.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User:Abce2/Blog|''Wribbit!]] 20:01, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Whoops made a mistake. Just a sec.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User:Abce2/Blog|''Wribbit!]] 20:02, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok, it's fixed now. Just recopy and paste it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 20:04, 15 July 2009 (UTC) My Bad Hey Dinoqueen13 can you please not delete my work on Chan Lee? My bad. I just got the idea from the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance page. It showed a list of battles that happen in season two so far and I just decided to do battle records for all the characters. Anyway maybe we could work this all out. Sorry about the misunderstanding. Hey do you think you could maybe give me a hand later on? Sure I will. Once again sorry. Oh, by the way Shun Kazami is one of my favorite characters too. Later. I need help Hey DinoQueen13 I need your help. Can you help me write battle records tomorrow? Contact me as soon as ypu can. Later. Thanks for the edit to Lync. I'm ready whenever you are. Can you make some alterations to some of the characters I edited? Can you make some alterations I made to Shun? Someone messed it up. Thanks DinoQueen13 you rock. New Friend hey im Go Sheng and im kind of new to this whole thing and you sound cool just looking for a friend. oh and i have a bakugan and i have no clue what so ever how to tell what it is and i need some help. its a darkus, it has a silver ring around it and it has 610G's. let me know if you find something, bye! Thanks thanks for your help, i put out a blog last nite to tell bout my problem but im not getting much, please let me know if you find something thanks again. bye! Bakugan Wiki:Ideas This message is too inform you about the consensus voting for the Bakugan Wiki:Ideas page. You are getting this message due to the fact you are currently a regular user and I did not wish to put a message on all 300 or so of the users who have ever edited. However, if you are not a regular user and you reading this, you are still welcome to get consensus for the page.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 16:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :This is fun. :)Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 19:51, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Copy and pasting.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 19:54, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Heh, I took your idea about the sitenotice. I can't belive I forgot about that.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 20:35, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, thanks!Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 20:36, January 4, 2010 (UTC) New Website Hey long time no see Dinoqueen13. Next Sunday go online to this website called Khamia.tk. You can get to the website by typing in on youtube animoto - Join Frost network and Khamia.tk. There you can New Bakugan episodes about an hour after they air on Teltoon. Later. Firered16 SA (talk) 01:19, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :It was down today.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 02:49, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey did you check out that website I mentioned a couple of weeks ago? Firered16 SA (talk) 20:39, January 31, 2010 (UTC) It's not. Just follow the instructions above and you will find the website working. Firered16 SA (talk) 22:28, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Want to help Yo I plan on starting a relationship section for all the characters. Want to help? Firered16 SA (talk) 02:07, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Do you know how to put up a picture on this wikia? Firered16 SA (talk) 03:58, March 5, 2010 (UTC) It won't work. It said that I tried to upload an illegal file. Firered16 SA (talk) 21:13, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Still not working. Firered16 SA (talk) 21:29, March 5, 2010 (UTC) My bad. It is working. Thanks for the help. Firered16 SA (talk) 21:33, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Just by reading the descriptoin on fabia's Bakugan.com thing. and the desription of the next episode. -Benji I mean the preveiw for it. -Benji That could be anything! It could be his new look for Gundalian Invaders,A screw up like with Subterra Brontes thing. You have to think outside the box a little. -Benji Hi, what attribute is your favorite? Way back when I was just a little bitty boy living in a box under the stairs in the corner of the basement of the house half a block down the street from Jerry's Bait shop (talk) 13:34, March 14, 2010 (UTC) YEAH! YEAH!! VENTUS !!!! So, do you want to join team Ventus? Way back when I was just a little bitty boy living in a box under the stairs in the corner of the basement of the house half a block down the street from Jerry's Bait shop (talk) 13:38, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Bakuhorma Would you like to join Team Ventus? Wacka wacka doodoo yeah (talk) 23:56, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for editing my favorite/created page--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:05, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Need help Can you fix the description of Helios MK2 it is very messed up I need you help I am on other matter just as you did to Master Ingram.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 16:17, March 19, 2010 (UTC) reason I wanted to see what you did and if they were good I redid them--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 19:48, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Please join Team Ventus!!!! ----- BakuHorma DINOQUEEN13?!? I read your message at recs page and about me.I do so beacuse it is difficult to chek differences by history.Are you and Admin anyway though--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:24, April 2, 2010 (UTC) TEAM VENTUS.... JOIN. DagaDaga I'm not an adminI am a rollback and he is already blocked for one month.And what is a tp? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 03:07, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I am a rollback,which means next to a page's history if they vandalized I can click rollback and the page will go to it's last edit before the vandal's. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 14:46, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Can't edit Yo Dinoqueen, how's it going. I need your help on something. I can't edit on the Minx Elfin page. Do you know why? Firered16 SA (talk) 04:03, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your help. Firered16 SA (talk) 04:03, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::That's because I protected it before. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 04:05, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Reply I replied.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 23:21, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Thank you. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 18:58, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ...i don't know, he's probably a new guy. A very new guy. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 20:07, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Online game Yo you trying Bakugan Dimensions? Firered16 SA (talk) 22:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Two things. first, i saw on Abce2's talk what you put. It was a joke from Minxelfinforever. Second, are you an admin??? I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 19:20, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Reply Someone posted a blog post (redundant?) about me, and used "she" instead of "he" and that was when the blog comments were in pages, so every page there was someone going, "OMG ABCEs a girl?!"Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 20:13, August 14, 2010 (UTC) it ...... was ........ HILARIOUS!!! he he he. I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 20:15, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey DinoQueen Would you like to be an admin here? I'm looking for a good admin who'll enforce the policy, but not just for a little...Anyway, you seem to be the perfect match. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 00:54, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Done.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 00:58, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Fine take away my admin powers. (grumbles and runs away crying) Oh crap! Where's the last one? 00:59, September 13, 2010 (UTC) So that means my admin powesr are gone.... And tonorrow would be my month anniversary. Oh crap! Where's the last one? 01:02, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :...I don't recall saying I was gonna demote anyone... O_O.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) YAY! Oh crap! Where's the last one? 01:05, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :I did demote someone though...Rhivana, seeing as she is almost never on.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:11, September 13, 2010 (UTC) What was going on?! It looked bad on my rep. That's what was going on. Steelearth14|I've got logic|FREE CANDY. 21:33, September 19, 2010 (UTC) No. Not commenting, having one of my blogs commenting closed. Also, I didn't block anyone from commenting. Two Admins closed commenting. Steelearth14|I've got logic|FREE CANDY. 21:37, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Reply Try re-redirecting them (:P), it makes it easier for the casual reader as they can look up a variety of things to get one result. It keep working on them, but they keep coming back.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:02, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Oh...well, can you give me an example...I just want to see before I make a judgement.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:10, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::First one should be deleted, second one should be redirected to Death Munikis or whatever the last word is..Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:16, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I fixed the first, feel free to do what you wish with the second. This is the first "real" project (one that wasn't just a pushover) this Wikia's had in along time. But alas, I must go...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:22, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Episode List page redone I re-done the whole episode list page, so it'll look a lot nicer. Took me about 6 hours to do, which was worth it.I also fixed some of the airdates from the 1st season, which some of them in the Japanese were incorrect. I apologize for the constant edits. I sometimes forget to use the preview button. DranzerX13 (talk) 07:58, September 22, 2010 (UTC) DinoQueen You can stop the emails about your watchlist...I think its in Preferences.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:57, September 22, 2010 (UTC) starting my Bakugan Battle Brawlers Uncut DVD Petition There's a lot of people who come to the Bakugan wikia, so I'm trying to figure out where on this wikia would be a good place to post it. Maybe you can help me with this petition. I'm not going to put my petition on petitiononline.com due to the fact, that's not a good place for these type of petitions. DranzerX13 (talk) 22:57, September 23, 2010 (UTC) how do you become an admin Mostly i copy/paste, then edit. Oh, and sure. Copy the code from here, if needed. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|I'm having a BLACKOUT.]] 18:58, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm getting them from other Wikis, and they get them from Wikipedia. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|I'm having a BLACKOUT.]] 19:03, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I saw the recorded episode 5 times in TV captions and this on e actually makes more sense--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 02:53, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I need help I do not know how to do much on wikia nobody put anything on my talk page so mabye you could help me. what i need help on Well Idon't know how to make a new wikia page or a new section a I don't know how to become an admin i dom't know what berucat is. P.S. thanks for helping me Admins Overall I know there is history between some people, and I am not going to make myself part of what doesn't directly involve me. My statements, although they were in direct relation to your comments, were for all admins to read. That is why I put the summary I did. I was not referring to any person in particular, be it Steel or anyone else, when I spoke of people making mistakes. My point was merely that it is crucial that our admins here take a step back, apply policy in all cases, and to be the bigger person when it comes to issues. We are working with a team of relatively young people, and they need examples set for them. People who are overbearing (again, I am speaking generally) set up a scenario for retaliation and in-fighting. I know you are an experienced admin from other wikis, and that experience is very valuable here. I hope that your experience here is enriching, not only through our subject but also through our group of editors. TC (talk) 01:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Friends? You seem like a cool person to me. Want to be friends? Now now... let's not use our fists for violence... That's why we have bazookas! 03:00, October 11, 2010 (UTC)